A conventional stick-on label for the computer floppy disks consists of a piece of paper with adhesive material on the back thereof and a piece of waxed paper adhered on the back of the label before the label is affixed to the disk. The waxed paper will be peeled off so that the label can be adhered on the disk cartridge within a shallow recess provided therefor.
The writing area on the label is very limited. In use, the label may be marked up so that the old label has to be removed and replaced with a new one. However, removing an old label is not easy. Sometimes, it cannot be completely removed, leaving some residue on the disk cartridge. Hence, the new label overlying the residue of the old label will have an uneven surface.
Moreover, contents saved on the disk are fequently deleted and replaced. The written contents on the label can be very messy in order to accord all these changes. Thus, the messy label has to be removed and replaced with a new label. Removing the old label may exert certain pressure on the cartridge and most of the time cause the cartridge and the disk to bend a little. Thus, removing and replacing old labels may endanger the thin disk inside the cartridge.